Mousse (TRTC)
Mousse (ムース Mūsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) is a a male Chinese Amazon who seeks the heart of his childhood friend, Shampoo. Background Born in the Joketsuzoku village, the only child of farmer and low level warrior Ti Tzu (Tissue) and a passing outsider male, Mousse spend most of his childhood in the male crèche. There, he was taught the 'male arts' - cooking, cleaning, proper grooming, etcetera. At the age of five he suffered from acute angle-closure glaucoma, and due to the lack of effective treatment, permanently damaged his eyes. Despite his bad vision and low social standing, Mousse's independant nature strove for more. He attempted to win the heart of the highest ranked girl in the Tribe (Shampoo), and vowed to defy Tribal convention and become a male Amazon warrior. Prematurely breaking from the other bachelors, he went on several training trips outside the region, where he learnt and mastered the Art of Hidden Weapons from a Sect of Chinese Black Arts Practitioners. He returned to the village with far greater power than any Amazon-born male, but rather than inspiring change and respect, he received scorn and alienation. A childhood friend of Shampoo, he unsuccessfully threw all his efforts into the romantic pursuit of her, which eventually led to Nerima where Ranma defeated him. He returned to China, and trained at Jyusenkyou, where he blindly fell into the Yaazuniichuan - the Spring of Drowned Wild Duck. Mousse is one of Ranma's perennial opponents, always trying to defeat him (to impress Shampoo) or punish him for some offense or another. He has occasionally worked with Ryouga and even Ranma against a common enemy. After two years in Nerima, Mousse considers himself neither a friend of Ranma, nor a rival, but his grudge towards him is diminished. He just hopes that Shampoo will turn to him after Ranma marries Akane. Psychological Notice Squaddie Tzu has exceptionally poor natural vision due to childhood complications regarding an attempt by one of the village leaders to 'heal' his eyes. Corrective countermeasures have been taken (see: Mu Tzu Medical files; re: Combat Effectiveness). Service Record As part of Squad: India (Hibiki, Kumon, Tzu, Kuno) out of Seiran, under Cptn Ben-Solomon. Assigned rank acting Squaddie (Oct, 2006); Squaddie 1st class (Dec, 2006). Participated in AB17 Alpine Echo Seven (December, 2006). Fiftieth Kill recorded (January, 2007). Temp assignment to Luna (2007). (see: Service Record, attached) (see: Psionic Profile, attached). Distinguished work done in cross-disciplinary research (see: Hidden Weapons above). Full Access to Fabrication Suite, Seiran (Jan, 2007). Procurement Budget expanded (Dec, 2006. Jan, 2007. Feb, 2007). Underwent two month mentor program (Lt. R. Tsuchihashi), standard psionic imprinting (see: psi-gym usage), currently holds two (2) records on base for extreme duration psionic activities. Squaddie Mu Tzu was integrated into India Squad from its conception, with the original intent that he would develop into an NCO position of (acting) sergeant. The role was later deemed more suited to R. Kumon. Mu Tzu remains an excellent combat operative, possessing both a high degree of lethality and a versatility of approach unmatched in India. Mixture of unorthodox and oblique patterns of attack/approach with extensive arsenal. Any lingering animosity towards 'rivals' has not manifested in missions with India or Juliet Squads. Note: Mu Tzu has shown some lack of judgment with respect to Squaddie S. Pu (profile). PsyOps also indicates conflict of loyalties between past associations (see: Amazons, Exiles); not expected to directly impact mission performance. Morale and loyalty are considered GOOD. Mu Tzu is an essential part of India Squad. If we're bringing them in on CLEANSLATE, it'll have to be as a single unit. Squaddie was passed over for NCO option due to lack of interest in professional career, not lack of ability. Fighting Ability While Mousse is an extremely proficient martial artist he is obviously far-sighted and can see things better at a distance than he can close up, where he can't see anything more than a blur, making it is pathetically easy to trick and mislead him. His mastery of the Swan Fist technique is an effect of his training in "Blind Fighting," to overcome this weakness. The aim of the White Swan Fist is to keep the opponent at a distance and capitalize on the length of the arms and legs, Mousse tends to strike with the very end of his natural weapons, attempting to overwhelm the enemy with rapid hand strikes, and evasive using circular movements. While Mousse isn’t as strong as the like of Ryu or Ryouga, he is without exaggeration one of the most physically powerful people on the planet. However Mousse’s main form of combat is Hidden Weaponry, an art reserved for warriors willing to tread a darker path where they learn that a confused mind is a weekend one. This infamous style is a collection of techniques that render the foe disoriented and unable to fight back. A master of hidden fist is not above using dirty tricks and forbidden strikes to serve the goal of total domination. Which is why it has come to be known as dark magic. It is an ancient and powerful martial arts style which requires the selective manipulation of your chi. Using this chi, you can create pockets of space just below the fabric of our reality. Depending on your skills these pockets can range from the tiny to the massive. The premise behind this style is that the user will look like any other unarmed fighter, yet as he fights, he employs various methods of slipping out his concealed weapons and striking deadly blows on his unsuspecting opponents. Most victims never even see the weapon coming before it is too late, as they are merely expecting perhaps a mere punch. Masters of this style are able to conceal their weapons even as they fight, so that it looks as though they are cutting with the air pressure from their fist, causing severe confusion and panic in their opponents. Thinks to this Mousse is a master with practically any weapon. While Joketsuzoku are have superficial knowledge of the art it is not one of their own. Mousse actually learned it in his travels around China, and then took it to a new level. This coupled with his mastery of the Swan Fist means Mousse prefers to fight at a distance, where his naturally expert marksmanship can be put to better use. By using his full arsenal in combination with his considerable speed, he has managed to compete even with Mint, who may be the swiftest character in the entire series, although he had to use trickery to actually prevail. Since joining XCOM Mousse has customized his personal armor to make it easier for him to use his Hidden Weapons black magic. Creating a much more economical use of Hidden Weaponry resulting in a leaner, deadlier Art. Using XCOM’s state of the art fabrication and construction machines Mousse tailored an overcoat for it. The weave of exotic alloy fibers within the cloth gives it a tensile strength great enough to make layered spider silk seem like rice paper by comparison. XCOM personal armor assisted by Mousse's own special hidden weapons techniques and the metal wrapped around his body allow him to take attacks that could easily kill an elephant with one blow. Mousse’s normal vision has been augmented with corrective and up-to-date prescription optics, and gear built into his helmet allowing him to see the face of a coin from forty feet away. While Mousse has admittedly gotten spoiled, wearing impenetrable armor and wielding weapons that burned hotter than the surface of the sun. he hasn’t let any of his basic skill deter in the slightest. Special Techniques: '''Hakuchouken '(Fist of the White Swan):' Mousse removes the "White Swan", in this case a swan-shaped child's training potty, from his sleeves and hits his opponent with it. He usually draws it out, swings it, and then quickly hides it again so the potty cannot be seen by his foe, representing the swan's graceful but unseen swimming. Dachou Kyaku '(Ostrich Leg):' Mousse’s right leg shoots up while his torso bends down, aiming at the critical nerve clusters along the neck and face. The vertical kick itself isn't that special; it is the poison coated blades that pop out of his boots at various angles that add the bite to the technique. Takazumeken' (Hawk Talon Punch):' Large, sharp claws appear on the tips of Mousse's shoes as he jumps far into the sky and then plummets toward his opponent. Karasu Sansai Ha '(Raven Storm Wave):' From Mousse’s sleeve erupts a barrage of no less than a thousand flechette darts each fired with enough force to penetrate a man wearing two Kevlar vests. Ikkatsu Kakudo Hou' (Enraged Male Phoenix Roar):' The Ikkatsu Kakudo Hou is Mousse’s most deadly attack, but it was extremely taxing. He not only has to have perfect control over his chi, but it requires a substantial percentage of his reserves to retrieve the fine dust-like thermobaric material he uses from its containment case and release it in the proper amounts. The tiny size of the particles ironically make them harder to visualize, and thus control. Once mixed into the air with oxygen, however, all that was required was a small spark – the snap of his gloved fingers, with special pads attached – to ignite the nearly invisible particulate cloud. The Ikkatsu Kakudo Hou surpasses all but the ultimate attacks of Saffron himself, burning at around 2000 degrees Celsius. Instantly, everything in front of the Hidden Weapons Master becomes an inferno, as the resulting chemical reaction burst into flame unleashing a jarring shockwave of displaced air. The fire burns white hot but only for an instant in time. The true power of the attack is explosive, sending out 2.5 kilometer per second superheated overpressure waves that annihilate anything in their path. A moment later, the atmospheric pressure reverses, and a blast of air rushes back into the center of the attack. Of course, without the armor, the 'Enraged Male Phoenix Roar' technique is essentially suicidal. Even if the shock wave didn't disorient you or destroy your ears, the heat would flash fry you like a thin skinned wonton. And that was only from the backlash. Anything on the receiving end of the technique without serious protection is in for a most unfortunate experience. Shohosu '(Luck-bringing Phoenix Nest):' ' ' Junyoken' (Wandering Falcon Fist): '''Junyoken is both a passive defense and offense that allows Mousse to shift the coils of alien alloy within his robes, allowing him to block near any attack. Junyoken provides Mousse the third strongest defense of anyone in the two squads. '''Kuro Hakuchouranbu' (Flight of the Black Swan): '''Mousse unleashes hundreds of black, forearm-length blades in the shape and likeness of a metallic feather. Like discharge from a cluster bomb, they rained down in every direction, devastating all in their path. However the worst came after the horrific impacts, as nearly invisible razor wire finish what the murderous black feather barrage don't. As those same black feathers retract along their coiled wires, back into Mousse's robes, they form a threshing machine large enough to cover dozens of square meters, leaving ruin in their wake. This technique is usually used in combination with Ryoga’s Shishi Hokoudan: Fukahi Soutou '''Kuro Hakuchouken '(Fist of the Black Swan):' A technique designed to punch through the nearly invincible organic armor of a Muton. Special black and silver gauntlets mounted into the back of each hand, on each gauntlet, are a pair of protruding exotic alloy tubes. While themselves completely harmless but upon contact the pressure of the blow triggers the stress-sensitive switch within the palm of the gauntlet unleashing a four gauge, 23mm "Barrikada" cartridge fired at point blank range with enough force to crumple a car engine from a hundred meters away. While the right arm holds round after round of solid 23mm slugs, the left makes good use of the Russian KS-23's "Shrapnel-25" buckshot rounds. Equipment Super Chains: special chains made from alien alloys, physically stressing them into failure is all but impossible, and even the breaking point doesn’t work on the exotic metal. Category:India Squad